


[Podfic] like real people do

by seleneaurora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "like real people do" by ohjustpeachyAuthor's original summary:Steve isn’t sure when he realized how little people actually touch him now.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] like real people do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like real people do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029600) by [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 14:45
  * **File Size:** 20.2MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/like-real-people-do/like%20real%20people%20do.mp3).




**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ohjustpeachy for permission to podfic!


End file.
